El nuevo intergrante
by Charescahs
Summary: un joven entra al hotel donde se hospedaban los soldados X y desiden hacerlo un soldado X  PESIMO SUMARY ¿CIERTO? XD
1. Chapter 1

BUENO XD ESTE SERA MI PRIMER FIC ZZZ QUE TIENE QUE VER CON LOS SOLDADOS X Y TODAS ESAS COSAS QUE ELLOS ABARCAN ADEMAS COLOCARE NUEVOS PERSONAJES

CAPITULO 1: EL NUEVO INTERGRANTE

ERAN LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE LOS SOLDADOS X BUSCABAN LA ALDEA APACHE YA QUE YA HABIA PASADO LA PRIMERA RONDA.

LLEGARON A UN PUEBLITO EN MEDIO DEL DESIERTO HAY SE ALOJARON POR LA NOCHE.

LA DONCELLA PIDIO UNA HABITACION SOLA QUERIA DORMIR EN UNA CAMA PUESTO QUE SIEMPRE ESTABA EN LA DONCELLA DE HIERRO ERA MUY RARO LLOVIA MUY FUERTE (EN EL DESIERTO) CUANDO JEANNE SINTIO QUE LA PUERTA DEL HOTEL SE HABRE SIENTE UNA GRAN FUERZA ALGO ASI COMO 50.000 FORYOKU

.

SALIO RAPIDAMENTE DE SU HABITACION Y VIO A UN JOVEN UN POCO MAS ALTO QUE ELLA CON EL CABELLO AZUL OJOS AZULES CON ROPA NEGRA Y UNA CADENA EN EL CUELLO PLATEADA

– hola – le dice Jeanne moviendo la mano

– hola ¿nos conocemos?- pregunto el niño algo desorientado

– ¿participas en el torneo? ¿Cierto? - le dijo Jeanne

– eh... si si participo en el torneo de shamanes – le respondió

– bueno ¿tienes un espíritu acompañante?

– no ¿por que?

– solo que – Jeanne no cuando sabia como completar las palabras

– perdí mi espíritu a principios de la segunda ronda

– ¿y como?

– un tal H... Haeo algo así

– te refieres a Hao

– si ese tenia un espíritu rojo enorme que devoro mi espíritu solo por que yo no acepte unirme a el

esta loco

– todos acá pensamos lo mismo – le respondió Marco que estaba detrás del joven

– uh ¿quien eres tu? -le pregunto el joven

– no tengo por que decírtelo tonto

– si tu lo quieres bueno yo te diré mi nombre me llamo Zecht Melrin vengo de Francia tengo 12 años

– pero donde están mis modales – le dijo Jeanne – me llamo Jeanne

– bueno doncella sera mejor que duerma es muy tarde

– ¿doncella? En donde estoy – dijo Zecht

– esa información es confidencial – le respondió Marco muy serio y enojado

– por lo menos me pueden decir ¿a que se dedican?

– no dedicamos a darle caza a un tipo muy malo – le respondió Marco con una risita

– Hao Asakura? - le respondió Zecht

– como lo supiste – le dijo Marco

– tengo una habilidad tengo premoniciones y visiones

– ¿visiones pero como supiste que era Hao Asakura?

– eso lo deducí cuando Jeanne me dijo el nombre que es Hao y yo solo recordaba su apellido así que probé a ver si era el

– pero eso no es deducir

– bueno yo !ha¡ es lo mismo pero si quieren les podría ayudar el mato a mi espíritu

– claro que no¡ primero necesitas el consentimiento de la Doncella

Zecht miro a Jeanne que estaba un poco desconcertada en parte quería aceptarlo en otra parte no

– solo si quieren total algún día me vengare de ese tipo

– bueno si es lo quieres estas aceptado mañana se dará tu arcángel ademas conocerás a tus compañeros

– ¡arcángel! Enserio – ni siquiera escucho el segundo comentario solo pensaba en su futuro espíritu

después de eso Marco se fue a dormir y Zecht y Jeanne hablaron hasta las cuatro de madrugada después los demás soldados X despertaron a Jeanne a las 6 y media de la mañana Jeanne fue a despertar a Zecht que de un brinco se levanto había dormido con la ropa puesta.

Después de eso salieron del hotel caminaron hacia el desierto donde estaban los soldados X que lucían bastante alegres Zecht miro a todos los soldados

-Hola de donde vienes niño? – le pregunto Kevin el que estaba con una mascara

-del monte san Michel Francia

-de donde viene la doncella – dijo Chris un sujeto ancho moreno y alto

-¿cuantos años tienes niño?- Le pregunto Meene

-12 señorita

después de que todos se presentaron Marco trajo una doncella de hierro la habrio y Jeanne entro

-que cosa hace?

-te dará un arcángel – le dijo Marco en ese momento todos se arrodillaron menos Zecht que no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba después de la doncella un revolver callo en el piso todos se asombraron Zecht tomo el revolver

-es solo un revolver

-mi lady esta seguro de lo que ha echo

-si este niño ¿que acaso no lo sienten? Su foryoku sobrepasa los 50.000 fácilmente

-no lo había notado- dijo Marco

-como funciona esto – todos viraron a ver lo que pasaba cuando Zecht lanza su arcángel al cielo era enorme con alas igual a las de Miguel ángel pero con unos tubos hacia abajo que llegaban hasta sus tobillos tenia las piernas anchas arriba angostas abajo su cabeza tenia 4 cachos encima solo tenia ojos azules muy brillantes en su cara y una espada

-esta genial – subió al arcángel y pregunto - ¿como se llama?

-se llama Zadquiel ten cuidado es el arcángel mas poderosos – le dijo Marco

después de observaron como Zadquiel volaba a una velocidad tremenda después subió arriba de las nubes que nublaban el cielo y observo el sol

mientras abajo sentían algo raro después una cortina de fuego los rodeo era Hao

-hola mis queridos soldados x

-¡vete Hao! - le gritaba Marco

-no se ira – Chris con su basooka disparo a metatron hacia Hao pero el espíritu de fuego lo tomo del cuello

-que diminutos -después de eso cada uno lanzo su arcángel pero ninguno fue un rival decente para el espíritu de fuego. Se acerco al la doncella de Hierro donde estaba Jeanne

-muere -disparo una bola de fuego pero no alcanzo a funcionar - ¡que demonios!

No alcanzo a darse cuenta cuando su espíritu estaba decapitado

-¡que! - se preguntaba Hao mientras llevaban a la doncella lejos de la pelea.

Mientras Hao caía aunque tenia controlada la situación pero una mano lo sujeto

-no le harás nada a la doncella – decía Zecht sujetando a Hao

jaja eres muy débil pero me resultas conocido

-yo te recuerdo perfectamente

-¡espíritu de fuego! -el espíritu de fuego libero a Hao después el ultimo retrocedió.

Los soldados X se habían alejado lo suficiente todos estaban tendidos menos Marco que estaba apoyado en la Doncella

-mi lady cree que el joven Zecht gane esta batalla? - le pregunto Marco

-lo dudo mucho pero las técnicas de Zadquiel son las mas efectivas

-a que se refiere Doncella

-las técnicas Zadquiel consisten en el espacio tiempo

-como no lo entiendo

-cuando me refiero a tiempo Zadquiel tiene la habilidad de mandar a otras dimensiones como la técnica triangulo de plata es igual al portal babilonia pero mas fácil de salir y mas pequeño

esa técnica distorsiona el tiempo capas de mandar a una persona a los inicios del universo

-esa técnica es muy potente – dijo Marco

-en cambio cuando me refiero a espacio es al universo sus poderes son invocación cometa que crea una lluvia de cometas en un rango de 20 km. También el impacto Apophis que es capas de desintegrar al oponente y como ultimo y mas poderoso la explosión Galáctica que tiene la potencia de una super nova en menor escala también otras técnicas como los anillos de saturno que inmoviliza al oponente y también la Explosión X que solo la domina Zadquiel es una técnica prohibida incluso contra Hao

-y por que

-por que esa técnica es capas de destruir el planeta – Marco y los demás que escuchaban quedaron atónitos

Hao golpeo a Zecht

-bueno no quería usar técnicas contigo – dijo Zecht

-como si fueras muy poderoso

-anillos de Saturno

-que diablos -unos anillos inmovilizaron al espíritu de fuego

-prepare a perderte en las grietas del tiempo ¡triangulo de plata!

-esas técnicas absurdas no sirven conmigo – hablo Hao que se libero del triangulo y golpeando a Zadquiel lo que hizo que cayera

-ha¡ tendré que usar la explosión Galáctica – después de eso ZADQUIEL hizo una bola blanca muy pequeña ni siquiera se veía cuando la lanzo

-solo esto... no me hará nada por favor no me hagas reír – mientras Hao se reía a carcajadas después cuando estaba a un metro de distancia la bola se agrando y Hao no pudo evadirla

después se sintió una gran grito que provenía del espíritu de fuego después de que el polvo desapareciera SE PUDO VER A Hao parado como si nada incluso riéndose

-no eres tan débil hasta incluso heriste al espíritu de fuego por que no reconsideras la idea de ¿unirte a mi?

-jamas ahora soy un soldado X y voy a destruirte pasa lo que pase

-jajajaja no sabes quienes son – le dijo Hao que se retiro caminando luego desapareció después Zecht camino hacia donde están los soldados x que lo levantaron parecían muy felices

-que bien lo venciste – le decía Kevin

-doncella yo y Kevin nos dedicaremos a entrenar a Zecht – le dijo Meene

-si pueden entrenarlo – eso era muy bueno para Zecht por que Meene y Kevin eran lo que les cain mejor

BUENO FUE EL 1 CAPITULO ME DEMORE COMO 2 DIAS EN HACERLO Y PARECE QUE ME APURE UN POCO XD PERO IGUAL A VECES ESCRIBO SOLO PARA SATISFASCERME

PROXIMO CAPITULO : EL TRIO DE LA FLOR


	2. Chapter 2

BENO VOY HACER EL CAPITULO 2 EL OTRO FIC QUE TENGO NO LO HE SEGUIDO POR QUE ESTOY TAPAO DE PRUEBAS Y TAREAS ADEMAS MI CEREBRO SUFRE DE SEQUIA ESPERO QUE SEA MOMENTANEA XDD

capitulo 2 : EL TRIO DE LA FLOR

HABIAN BUELTO AL HOTEL A DORMIR YA QUE LA LLUVIA SIGUIO CON MAS INTENSIDAD QUE ANTES DESPUES DE UNA NOCHE EN LOS SOLDADOS X SE DISPONIA A EMPESAR CON SU ENTRENAMIENTO

-estoy listo – hablaba Zecht listo para ir a trotar 5 km. En la lluvia.

Zecht es muy terco le habían dicho que esperara hasta las 9 de la mañana para comenzar con su entrenamiento pero no pudo aguantar mas a las siete salio a trotar.

Caminaba por el pasillo hasta que paso por la habitación de Jeanne que mágicamente se abrió

-que pasa uh la doncella de Hierro – miro fijamente la doncella de Hierro que estaba en frente de el adentro de la habitación de hay salio la voz de Jeanne

-no piensas esperar a Meene y a Kevin joven Zecht

-no solo saldré a trotar un poco – después Zecht siente que tomado por el hombro era Marco

-¡como osas despertar a la doncella sabandija!

-tranquilo no te sulfures Marco – decía Zecht intentando tranquilizar a Marco

-no Marco el solo pasaba por el pasillo y yo me asome para saber quien era – le decía la Doncella a Marco

-lo siento doncella – Jeanne cerro de golpe la puerta salio de la doncella de hierro se sentó en la cama y comenzó a tejer estaba a punto de terminar su gran trabajo que le tomo toda la noche

-seguro que quieres salir con esta lluvia? -le dijo Marco

-si claro volveré enseguida -camino hasta la salida del hotel cuando de repente salen de la nada Kevin y Meene

-saldrás a correr? - le pregunto Meene

-claro que no solo paseaba por el hotel jeje – decía el muy asustado Zecht

-pensamos que saldrías – le dijo Kevin

-por que?

-por que tienes puesto un buzo una banda en la frente y muñe queras – le respondió Meene realmente eran muy astutos bueno aunque fácil de descubrir

-si si iba a salir – dijo Zecht en tono sarcástico

-entonces ponte esto – Kevin le entrego un poleron por que solo iba con una camiseta

-bueno gracias-abrió la puerta y comenzó a trotar cuando llevaba 4 km. Se cruzo con cuatro tipos uno alto con un peinado extraño otro con el cabello de dos colores otro que tenia el pelo algo raro por que al final le salia un cacho o algo así y otro con auriculares naranjas

-oye ¿sabes donde hay un puesto de comida tenemos hambre? - le pregunto Yoh

-creo que esta hora no encontraran nada – le respondió Zecht

-entonces tienes alguna pista de la aldea apache? - ahora fue Horo Horo quien pregunto

-es algo secreto

-¡dime o te mato! - Len grito poniendo su Lanza en su cuello pero Zecht ni se inmuto

-tranquilo no te sulfures – le dijo Zecht

-callate ¡di nos o te mato! - era Len

-creo que alguien no tomo su pastilla jijiji – reía Zecht que también le causo risas a todos los demás

-:... - Len no quiso hablar mas

-bueno debo seguir solo me falta un km. - Zecht arranco para que dejaran de molestarlo después de que terminara los 5 km. Le tocaría otro entrenamiento pero a las 11 y cuando volvió al hotel eran las 10 después paso por el mismo pasillo cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente pero ahora estaban todos los soldados sentados en una pequeña mesa y incluyendo Jeanne desayunando

-hola Zecht – dijo Jeanne y automáticamente todos saludaron

-hola voy a cambiarme de ropa – corrió a su habitación sabia que por algo malo estaban todos sentados juntos

-ahora que hago – después de cambiarse de ropa y pensar decidió bajar estaban todos esperándolo ellos ya habían terminado.

Apenas se sentó todas la miradas se enfocaron en el

-eh pasa algo? -pregunto Zecht

-no nada – dijo Marco

-entonces por que me miran de esa manera

-eh solo queríamos saber si tuviste algún problema en tu recorrido – le dijo Chris algo para alivianar la próxima pregunta de parte de Jeanne

-¿que paso con tu familia Zecht? - pregunto Jeanne

-ah no nada

-responde Zecht – le dijo Meene

-bueno que quieren que les diga

-bueno solo responde – le dijo Marco

-bueno mis padres murieron cuando tenia 6 años por culpa de Hao y de mi hermano

-mato a tus padres – le pregunto Chris

-si

-pero tu hermano no lo entiendo

-nunca han visto televisión o tele serie donde hay gemelos y uno es el malo

-quien ve esas ridiculeces -Le dijo Marco

-¡o lo crees o no lo crees! - Zecht cambia de animo repentinamente

-Zecht solo sigue – le dijo Jeanne

-bueno esto ocurrió hace 6 años acababa de cumplir 6 años después de una alegre fiesta me dormí en eso tuve una pesadilla desperté muy agitado reviso la cama de mi hermano y no se encontraba allí. fui avisarles a mis padres pero cuando llego estaba Hao un poco mas pequeño pero con la misma sonrisa .

Estaba sentado y al lado del estaba mi hermano mirándome y detrás estaban los cadáveres de mis padres

todos se mantuvieron en silencio la pregunta no fue apta no era el momento ni el lugar de adecuado

pero Zecht ni se inmutaba de echo estaba muy alegre y comía exageradamente.

Ya habían salido todos excepto Menee y Jeanne

-como comes tanto te dolerá el estomago – le dijo Meene

-lo siento solo que no comía hace 3 días bueno ya son las 11 a entrenar

-bueno llamare a Kevin – dijo Meene mientras Zecht salia corriendo de la habitación

-Meene podrías entregarle esto a Zecht?

-que es doncella ?

-sera una sorpresa para el

-si doncella

-no le digas a Marco

-si claro adiós Doncella – la doncella entro en la doncella de hierro.

Meene camino hasta la habitación de Zecht quien acababa se salir

-que pasa Señorita Meene?

-nada solo la doncella te enviá esto – Meene le entrego el paquete

-guau genial mira – abrió la bolsa y le mostró eran unos pantalones anchos parecidos a los de Hao una camiseta de mangas largas con el signo x en la espalda y ademas con un gorro y un poleron con el signo X en la espada y uno en el hombro – me lo pondré – después volvió con el traje puesto excepto por el poleron tenia calor y la lluvia había terminado

-bueno bajemos – dijo Meene llegaron a la entrada y hay estaba Kevin después caminaron y llegaron al desierto donde habían dunas enormes ademas las arenas estaban mojadas eso hará que sea mas difícil correr

-bueno tienes que trotar 20 km. Después hacer 1000 abdominales – le dijo Kevin

-parece que la mascara te tapa los pensamientos

-¿por que? - le pregunto Kevin

-trote 5 km. Hoy en la mañana

-bueno solo trota 10 Km tienen que estar listos antes del almuerzo – le dijo Meene

-eh – pensó un poco – esta bien – dijo Zecht

después de correr un poco se encontró con una tipa rubia con un vestido negro era muy linda,

la chica se quedo mirando Zecht

-Hola – le dijo la niña

-hola – decía un extrañado Zecht

-eres muy fuerte ya se por que el señor Hao te quiere como aliado

-dile a ese Hao que no me moleste

-por que yo no te molesto – dijo Hao que estaba detrás de el

-uh por que no se van de una buena ves

-¡MATI KANA! - llegaron sus compañeras

-únete al señor Hao – le dijo MATILDA

-seras mas poderoso -Le dijo Kanna

-si pero no quiero

-entonces – sacaron a sus espíritus

-Zadquiel - Zadquiel fue disparado y atravesó a ASHCROFT después movió a su mano y aplasto a Jack después el otro espíritu fue aplastado también

-señor Hao es muy poderoso

-descuiden vamos a casa y recuerda Zecht únete a mi y tendrás poderes inimaginables

Hao despareció. después volvió a donde Kevin y le contó lo sucedido dijo que durmiera un poco y descansara eso impresiono un poco

BUENO FUE UN CAPITULO NO TAN LARGO Y ALGO ENRREDADO PERO BUENO TERMINE

CAPITULO 3 : ADIOS COMPAÑERO


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: ADIOS COMPAÑERO

HAN PASADO ALGUNAS SEMANAS

ZECHT NO HA VISTO A LA DONCELLA JEANNE DESDE QUE LE CONTO LO SUCEDIDO CON SUS PADRES

-prepárense iremos a la caza de un seguidor de Hao – dijo Marco

-se podría saber como se llama? - pregunto Zecht

.se llama Boris

-Boris que ridículo – dijo Zecht

-callate no digas estupideces – Marco viro hacia tras para observar a Zecht pero no estaba sino que estaba al frente

-c...como hiciste eso?

-lo aprendí de Hao lo observe cuando se tele transporto

.:... - Marco no creyó del todo

-Marco aquí bajamos – Dijo Jeanne dentro de la Doncella

-si preparen sus paracaídas

todos se pusieron sus mochilas y se lanzaron menos la doncella y Zecht

-doncella como bajara

-no lo se no pensé en eso

-entonces yo hago esto – toco la doncella de hierro y se tele transporto estaban exactamente donde deberían estar después de algunos minutos llegaron los demás

-bueno están listos hay están las catacumbas – Zecht estaba un poco alterado

-Zecht tranquilizate – le dijo Marco

-pero por que – ahora estaba detrás de Marco

-no sigas con eso – Marco estaba furioso

-esta bien pero podemos entrar?

-si – dijo Jeanne

entraron y Boris estaba tirado muy herido y al lado los chicos que había visto el otro día

Quienes son ustedes? -dijo Yoh con los ojos blancos

somos lo soldados X y buscamos a la encarnación del mal

n... no váyanse el señor Hao los matara a o todos ustedes los soldados X – decía Boris muy desesperado

Meene preparate – le dijo Marco a Meene

si – apunto con su pistola no dudo y disparo pero no tuvo efecto por que había desparecido

¿donde esta? - dijo Marco asustado

hay esta - dijo Meene apuntando a Boris pero al lado estaba Zecht

¡sabia que eras un traidor! - gritaba Marco

¡no soy un traidor sol que encuentro que esto es injusto! - Zecht hablaba en un tono muy fuerte

gracias niño – decía Boris

de nada – Zecht dio vuelta y Miguel angel había atravesado a Boris tepes Dracula LA SANGRE salpico a la ropa de Zecht mientras el ultimo miraba traumatizado mientras Yoh y sus amigos no entendían lo sucedido

vayámonos – decía Marco muy serio todos dieron vuelta y salieron seguido por Lizerg y Zecht miro el suelo pero no tenia mas remedio que seguir

Después de unos minutos subieron a la avión que los esperaba el ambiente se iba a poner tenso

eres un idiota casi pones en riesgo la misión – dijo Marco abalanzándose contra Zecht el ultimo apareció detrás de Marco apuntándolo con su revolver pero despues lo soldados X apuntaron a Zecht menos Meene , Chris y Kevin quienes apuntaron a los demás soldados

somos mas la abalanza esta de nuestro lado – dijo Marco mientras sonreía

así y yo tengo a Zadquiel

entonces nosotros contaremos hasta 5

nosotros contaremos hasta 3 – hablo Zecht muy serio

Marco se movió sin miedo y abrió la puerta de avión en movimiento el viento pegaba fuerte

Zecht Melrin eres libre de seguir tu destino pero acá con los soldados X no – hablaba Marco

Zecht grito apareció detrás de Marco lo sujeto y se tiro junto a el. todos se movieron a las escotillas que habían en la avión

que haces – hablaba Marco mientras lo pateaba y lo empujo

¡Zadquiel! - Zecht tiro a su ángel

¡Miguel Angel! - Marco dispara a su ángel que empujo a Zadquiel hacia el suelo mientras que Zecht se tele trasporto a lado de su ángel

¡vamos levantate ZAQUIEL!

– No eres tan poderoso eres débil

descuida – Zecht estaba en el hombro de Zadquiel – mi próximo movimiento sera el ultimo jajajaj

si eso lo veremos

toma esta técnica especial de Zadquiel que descubrí ¡pesadilla osea! - Zadquiel hizo un anillo mu pequeño en su mano. Lo lanzo y atrapo a Miguel angel después de unos segundos Miguel angel sintió algo y comenzó a mover su cabeza despues pareciera que el esqueleto de Miguel angel hubiera sido estrujado. Marco gritaba de dolor

no sigas por favor

-esta bien terminare Anillos de Saturno – paralizo a Miguel angel después se acerco y le enterró su espada y callo y se golpeo con el suelo Miguel angel había muerto . Zecht se acerco a Marco que observaba el cadáver de Miguel angel

-sabes lo que significa ¿cierto? - le dijo Marco exageradamente calmado

-estoy fuera de los soldados X – decía Zecht en tono tranquilo

-Gracia por obtener mi primer arcángel - era Hao que estaba al frente de ellos . Zecht de elevo intento sujetar a Marco pero el espíritu de fuego lo tomo primero

-por que mataste a Boris me caía bien

-es un seguidor tuyo había que matarlo

-jajajaja Espíritu de fuego – el espíritu de fuego quemo a Marco Zecht fue a mirar a Marco que seguía aun con vida

-Marco disculpame por favor

-des... descuida estaré bien solo prometeme que protegerás a... a la doncella

-si lo haré -Marco dejo de respirar

-que emotivo NO? Gash hay esta tu arcángel – un niño parecido Zecht pero con el pelo mas claro se acerco a Miguel angel

-esta bien solo hágalo – Zecht parecía ausente pero los miraba . Hao se acerco toco a Miguel angel el ultimo regenero su cuerpo pero ahora era de color negro con lineas moradas

-gracias señor Hao ¿puedo matarlo?- Decía el joven muy esperanzado

-no a el lo matare yo. vete Zecht y dile a tus amigos que los matare uno por uno

-callate ¡explosión galáctica! - disparo y arranco con el cadáver de Marco el ultimo poder venció al chico pero a Hao no le afecto

-vuela jajajajaja – se reía Hao

después de unas horas volando se encontró con los soldados X que caminaban camino a la aldea apache

-doncella es ese niño – dijo Lizerg la doncella salio de su sarcófago mientras que Zecht bajaba

-¿que paso con Marco

-eh... Marco ¡Zadquiel bajalo! - Zad bajo la mano y mostró el cadáver de Marco – yo luche con el lo vencí pero después llego Hao y lo

-descuida Zecht no fue tu culpa – le decía Jeanne intentando consolarlo e intentando consolarse ella misma

-¡ que no fue mi culpa quien lo molesto quien lo empujo quien dejo que Hao lo matara enserio no fue mi culpa! - Hao estaba furioso y le dio la espalda a Jeanne la ultima no aguanto el llanto Zecht viro a ver a Jeanne pero tampoco aguanto el llanto los dos se abrazaron

BUENO ME QUEDO EXACTAMENTE COMO QUERIA XD BUENO PUTA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DIGAN LAS COSAS MALAS PARA ASI MEJORAR EL FIC

PROXIMO CAPITULO : LA VITACORA MAGICA


	4. Chapter 4

EL CAPITULO 3 ME QUEDO COMO QUERIA SI HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA CON LA LETRAS NO HAY COHERENCIA ME AVISAN OK BUENO Y GRACIAS POR LEER O QUE LLEVO

CAPITULO 4 LA VITACORA MAGICA

PASARON 2 SEMANAS DESDE AQUEL DIA JEANNE AUN SE SENTIA MAL POR LO SUCEDIDO BUENO ZECHT TAMBIEN PERO NO TANTO EL NUEVO ERA MUY SERIO Y CALLADO

-Señorita Meene ¿por que la doncella jamas sale de esa cosa? - preguntaba Lizerg

-no lo se solo Zecht sabe – decía Meene un poco reservada

lo hace para obtener mas poder cuando un chaman esta en circunstancias cercanas a la muerte su poder aumenta eso es lo que hace la doncella dentro de ese sarcófago – dijo Zecht ahora era mas serio que antes pero igual le gusta reírse

-ha por esa razón siempre esta hay

-si

-¿que haremos cuando matemos a Hao? - interfirió Meene

-cumplir nuestros sueños -respondió Lizerg muy emotivo

-que pena que solo quedaran – Zecht se marcho de la habitación mientras Lizerg y Meene intentaban explicar las ultimas palabras de Zecht.

el ultimo fue a la cámara de la doncella que estaba adentro de la doncella de hierro y seguía llorando sangre

-¿eh doncella cual es el siguiente plan? - preguntaba Zecht algo reservado

-crear la arma capas de destruir a Hao

-¡cual es?

-el portal de babilonia

-que haremos doncella

-prepara a todos los soldados X tu estarás al mando

-si doncella – se retiro pero en su cabeza rebotaba una duda que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Sus visiones habían vuelto desde la muerte de Marco hace 2 semanas.

Pasaron algunas horas. Dos soldados X fueron en busca de la aldea apache mientras los demás buscaban un lugar adecuado para el asentamiento del portal.

Después de unas horas encontraron un lugar entre acantilados con una iglesia en el borde del acantilado.

Se asentaron la doncella se puso al medio de un circulo preparado por los soldados X mientras que lo ángeles se posesionaban alrededor del circulo brindándole poder para terminar el portal.

Después de unos días llegaron los solados X que habían ido a explorar. Traían buenas noticias ya que encontraron la aldea.

Ya sabían donde estaba la aldea apache solo faltaba terminar el portal y encarcelar a Hao par la eternidad

- busquen al hermano de Hao – dijo la doncella – Kevin Meene Chris vallan – termino de hablar la doncella y siguió con la construcción del portal

-doncella pueden morir – dijo Zecht mientras los demás se alejaban

-Lizerg ve de negociante – hablo la doncella

-si doncella – Lizerg los alcanzo

-doncella pueden morir – Zecht estaba algo alterado

-tu poder se necesita aquí si Hao atacara estaríamos indefensos – Jeanne intentaba calmar a Zecht

-doncella esta igual de segura sin mi

-por que usted es mas fuerte que yo seria exactamente lo mismo ¿ no cree? - Zecht fue muy astuto con su pregunta

-no tu... tu eres mas fuerte que yo tu poder me a sobrepasado – Jeanne no tuvo mas remedio que decir un secreto entre los soldados X

-pero como si la ultima ves mi poder solo alcanzaba 85 mil

-no tu poder en verdad es 690 mil en cambio el mio solo es 500 mil

-pero como desde cuando

-han pasado muchas cosas dentro de los soldados X desde que llegaste las múltiples experiencias te han echo mas fuerte demasiado fuerte – Zecht miro el suelo en cambio Jeanne siguió con su labor

esto dejo a Zecht muy pensativo pero debía ir donde sus compañeros Hao seguramente querrá entretenerse y esperara que todos estemos juntos y que el portal este listo.

En ese instante tenia mucho tiempo

-doncella no puedo obedecer sin desobedecer lo que usted me ha enseñado lo siento – Zecht se fue volando e encontrarse con sus amigos.

Jeanne cerraba los ojos y sonreía al ver lo que hizo Zecht .

Después de unos minutos logro encontrar luchando con esos tipos que habia visto antes mientras que a Lizerg lo había visto caminando por el desierto.

Estaban siendo vencidos eran 3 contra 5 mientras que el de atrás solo miraba al lado de su espíritu.

Ya cuando habían sido vencido los otros chicos tiraron todos sus poderes al mismo tiempo mientras que sus amigos yacían tirados en el suelo

-mueran! - gritaba Len lanzando un cañón de Bason

-¡Marea de hielo! - - gritaba Horo Horo

-!pesadilla OSEA¡ - TODOS menos Yoh se quedaron paralizados y sus poderes también despues surge el efecto de su poder. Le dolió mucho

-Zecht dejaste a la doncella sola – decía Meene desde el suelo

-vallan donde ella yo después los alcanzo

-bien – los demás se fueron

-quien diablos eres – decila Riu muy adolorido

-soy un soldado X que no ven

-¡haaa! esto oral pues palidito – decía Chocolove votando al suelo a Zadquiel

el portal aun sigue abierto – Zecht pensaba mientras se levantaba

virus e - Fausto pincho con su jeringa Zadquiel se paralizo

¡avalancha de Horo Horo – una enorme avalancha tapo a Zadquiel mientras que Zecht pensaba un plan

¡haa! Si que molestan dejen pensar ¡anillos de saturno! - los paralizo después lo hizo mas pequeño -¡ EXPLOSION GALACTICA! - lanzo su técnica pero no los venció se levantaron nuevamente

-jajajaja no nos vencerás – se reía Len intentando levantarse

ya basta chicos me toca a mi – hablaba Yoh preparando la posesión de objetos segunda fase

¿de donde obtuviste tus poderes? - preguntaba Zecht

¡callate! - Bason empujo a Zadquiel por la espalda lo que hizo que cayera y Zecht que estaba en su hombro cayo entrando accidentalmente a el portal de la vita cora.

Hao observaba la batalla sus ojos se tornaron blancos si su poder era tan grande mas el poder de la vita cora es posible que ahora sea mas fuerte que el

¡eres un idiota Len! - gritaba Hao apareciendo con el espíritu de fuego

que haces aquí – Len miraba amenazante a Hao

son unos idiotas ahora volverá mas fuerte incluso mas que yo – Zadquiel se levantaba mirando a los demás mientras que ellos hablaban. El no los iba a atacar solo iba a esperar las ordenes de sus dueño

por lo menos te vencerá – decía Horo Horo

pero ustedes quieren que el mundo se armonioso y todo eso? - decía Hao

es mejor idea que la tuya

espíritu de Fuego preparate saldrá en cualquier momento

anillos de saturno – una voz salio del portal la técnica encerró a a todos incluyendo a Hao

esa técnica no me detendrá

a si veamos con esta EXPLOSION GALACTICA

la técnica venció a todos menos a Hao que salto y lanzo una bola de fuego pero Zecht la esquivo después apareció detrás de Hao y uso pesadilla osea pero Hao la esquivo y salto a Zadquiel tomo a Zecht y le robo poder

te dejare con eso ahora tienes 800 mil ejjejje adiós- Hao desaprecio

que técnica tan poderosa pero te robo tu energía – decía Len

no me hizo nada nunca obture energía de la vita cora alcance a salir bueno yo también me voy

– no nos darás el castigo divino? - dijo Horo en tono burlesco

para que son unos debeles – también desapareció

ME CANSE ENCRIBIENDO XDDDD AHORA PIENSO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE EN ESTE BUENO DEJEN SUS REVIES

CAPITULO 5 : EL PODER DE LA DONCELLA


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: EL PODER DE LA DONCELLA

Habían pasado 2 días . La doncella no había salido ni mostrado la cara.

Sentía una perturbación extraña no era De Zecht y de ninguno de los soldados. Aunque

era familiar

-¡Hao! - gritaba Lizer. La doncella se dio cuenta muy tarde de la presencia

-sera mejor que te retires o sufrirás las consecuencias – Zecht intentaba ahuyentarlo

-jajaja vengo a ver a alguien en especial – Hao solo sonreía mientras los soldados X apuntaban a Hao

-bajen sus armas no hará nada – decía Zecht aunque no funciono

-bajen sus armas por favor -Decía Jeanne que se disponía a salir de la Doncella

-por fin sales te estaba esperando – hablaba Hao mientras sonreía

-solo di que quieres y te vas

-¿podemos conversar a solas? - preguntaba Hao muy animado

-esta bien pero después te vas – dijo Jeanne que caminaba junto a Hao mientras se alejaban

todo estaba en silencio algunos estaban anonadados como Lizer en cambio Zecht sabia que Hao venia hacia acá lo había soñado

MIENTRAS CON JEANNE

Habían entrado a la aldea Apache. Jeanne por primera vez veía la aldea Apache. Era bastante rustica y grande

-bueno y ¿que quieres de mi?

-comamos algo quieres – Hao camino mientras que Jeanne lo seguía de cerca hasta que llegaron a un local donde comieron un plato algo raro. Jeanne ni siquiera lo toco

-bueno te pregunto de nuevo ¿que quieres de mi?

-venia a proponerte un trato – Hao estaba convencido que aceptaría el trato que le dirá

-cual seria el trato?

-mira supongo que tu sabes por que quiero ser chaman King ¿cierto?

-si claro

-bueno... si tu me entregas a tu nuevo amigo yo terminare con mi deseo de matar a todos los humanos

-ehh... - Hao es muy astuto pensó Jeanne. No había por que creerle tan fácil Hao no es así

-que decides?

Jeanne aun pensaba si se lo entregara esto terminaría pero si es mentira. Abra que arriesgarse

-esta bien – Jeanne estaba muy enojada y con una mirada muy triste

-eso es lo que esperaba -Hao se levanto y le dio un pequeño beso y despareció

-estúpido ademas y...yo – había disfrutado el pequeño beso pero eso no importaba.

Debía pensar una forma en que decírselo a Zecht.

Llego al lugar del portal

-doncella esta bien? - pregunto Meene

-si claro

todos parecían preocupado por la Doncella

-bueno es hora de cocinar – dijo Zecht mientras se estiraba. El cocinaba.

Se marcho a la cocina de la iglesia que estaba cerca y comenzó a cocinar justo en ese momento llega Jeanne

-toma – Jeanne le tiro una zanahoria a Zecht

-toma esto – Zecht le lanzo harina en la cara mientras que Jeanne hizo lo mismo así siguieron todo el tiempo hasta que se cansaron

-jjajaj que diablos te pasa Jeanne jajaja – se reía Zecht

-no lo se jjajaja – estaban muy felices pero tenia que decirlo

-oh no cocinado jajaja

-Zecht

-que pasa Jeanne? - mientras se sacudía la ropa

-tengo que contarte algo que no te gustara

-solo dilo no me enfadare – decía Zecht

-bueno hice un trato

-¿que tipo de trato?

-Hao me prepuso que si te entregara el dejara su objetivo

-¡cocina tu! - Zecht se enojo mucho sabia que le diría algo malo pero no tan malo... eso pensaba.

Jeanne salio a fuera Zecht no estaba sino que estaba sentado en el borde del precipicio tocando una armónica. Jeanne subió a verlo y se sentó al lado de el

-¿quien te dio esa armónica?

-mis padres me la dieron como regalo hace años – miraba el suelo

-disculpa por lo que hice Zecht

-lo echo echo esta

-Hao esta por llegar vendrá buscarte

-si al menos ya entendí el significado

-¿de que cosa?

-hay flores que tienen espinas – el ultimo comentario dejo atónita a Jeanne

-disculpa es q... que yo – se armo de valor y dijo – prometí liberar a la humanidad de todo mal

-entonces todos ustedes deberían matarse – Zecht se desahogaba

-¡a veces la justicia de tiñe de rojo!

-pero no todas las veces – dijo Zecht . Jeanne no tenia excusas era verdad

-estas listo -Hao estaba detrás de ellos de echo escucho todo – si quieren siguen discutiendo – decía Hao en tono burlesco

-nada de esto te importa – hablaba Zecht

-bueno que dices? - Hao preguntaba

-vayámonos no aguanto mas en este lugar – decía Zecht furioso

-bueno – ZECHT Y HAO DESAPARECIERON MIENTRAS QUE Jeanne caía rendida al suelo.

Que había echo vendió a su mejor amigo aunque era una causa justa . Ella lo encontraba injusto.

Pasaron algunas horas ya era de noche . Jeanne se disponía descansar de el portal. Salio de la doncella quería dormir en una cama y fue exactamente a la habitación de Zecht donde estaba el revolver que contenía a Zadquiel la tomo y se fue a dormir tenia un plan preparado para mañana.

Hao no se dormía mientras que Zecht estaba al lado de una fogata con todos los demás seguidores de Hao entre ellos Luchist que se aterraba cada vez que lo miraba Zecht

-Mary percibe que ya no eres tan fuerte como antes

-d...donde esta Zadquiel? - preguntaba Luchist muy asustado

-bueno de echo – Zecht miro a Luchist el ultimo sudaba de nervios – lo deje con la Doncella

-hablas de esa metiche que quiere matar al señor Hao – decía Kanna

-jamas la perdonaremos la mataremos – dijo Matilda

-la mataremos y después traeremos su cabeza al señor Hao – hablo Kanna muy fuerte

-jajjajaja no me hagan reír les daría una paliza a ustedes 3 juntas

-silencio los 4 – por fin hablo Hao de pronto se sintió el sonido de un disparo era Luchis que le disparo a sangre fría a Zecht que estaba tendido en el suelo sangrando.

Luchist ya no aguantaba mas los nervios

-Luchist eres un idiota -decía Hao que se levanto a ver a Zecht que no paraba de sangrar.

Ya era de día y Jeanne escapo del escondite a buscar a Hao.

Estaba decidida a matarlo para liberar a Zecht y terminar con esto de una buena ves

No alcanzo a llegar cuando se topo con Hao y un tipo del mismo tamaño que el ultimo pero estaba cubierto con una capucha negra que le tapaba desde la cabeza a los tobillos

-ahora si Hao¡te matare!

-hola Jeanne – Hao movía la mano en forma de saludo – mira te presento a mi nuevo ayudante Haito – el ultimo ni se movió

-por lo menos quiero ver su rostro – a Haito no se le veía el rostro ya que usaba una mascara

-Hao yo me encargo – decía Haito que tenia una voz algo suave

-no no quiero que la mates – le respondía Hao

-señor Haito – decía Opacho que le tiraba la túnica. Haito lo tomo y lo puso en sus hombros

-¡dime donde esta Zecht! -gritaba Jeanne

-tranquila mujer murió en la madrugada – Hao hablaba como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-que dices¡tu lo mataste! - Jeanne se abalanzo contra Hao pero no alcanzo a llegar a la mitad cuando Haito la tomo del cuello y la levanto

-no creo que estés en condiciones para una batalla campal – Decía Haito que aun tenia a Opacho en sus hombres

-suéltame – Jeanne le pegaba muchas patadas pero no funcionaba era muy fuerte

-no le hagas nada Haito o yo te mato – dijo Hao

-intentalo – decía Haito no le tenia miedo a Hao ademas Jeanne sentía que el poder de ambos era muy igualado

-no peleen yo los matare a los dos – dijo Jeanne mientras se retiraba

-vayámonos Hao tengo hambre

-estas loco la alcanzare

-como quieras vamos Opacho

-si señor Haito.

Después de unos minutos Hao alcanzo a Jeanne

-Jeanne – Hao estaba detrás de ella

-muere – Shamash atrapo a Hao

-piensas que acabaras conmigo?

-no lo se pero vale la pena intentarlo

-espíritu de Fuego – el susodicho tomo a Shamash y libero a Hao

-que quieres por que me sigues recuerda que jure matarte

-ya lo se no seas tonta ademas no vine a hacerte daño – decía Hao mientras la tranquilizaba

-¡por que mataste a Zecht !

-el no esta muerto solo Luchist le disparo estará bien algunos días no te preocupes -Hao sonreía

-eres un idiota sabes – decía la Doncella Jeanne que estaba mas tranquila quizás Hao no era tan malo

-señor Hao el señor Haito nos espera – decía Gech

-¡Zecht! - Jeanne fue a abrazarlo

-señor sáquela por favor – alegaba Gech

-Jeanne el no Zecht es su gemelo que no ves que su pelo es mas claro

-no lo notaba

-bueno deberías irte Haito no te quiere mucho – Hao abrazo a Jeanne y le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que incomodaba a Jeanne la ultima corrió

-vamos señor Hao el plan debe empezar – hablo Gech

-si seguramente Haito nos espera

fueron a la aldea apache donde estaba Haito y Opacho comiendo de echo estaba sin la mascara tenia el pelo parecido al de Yoh tenia ojos rojos eso era lo mas extraño

-por fin llegaron los esperaba

-dinos el paso siguiente – le decía Hao

-bueno el primer paso esta listo tener al chico y enamorar a la doncella ¿cierto?

-en lo ultimo no no se pero en parte – responde Hao

-bueno el segundo paso es que los soldados X confíen en nosotros y darle un espíritu al chiquillo

-la segunda parte es fácil pero la primera ¡como quieres que confíen en nosotros! Hace poco matamos a uno de ellos Gech y yo matamos a los padres de Zecht piensa un poco – alardeaba Hao

-Zecht nos ayudara – decía Haito

-el nunca le mentira a las monjas

-si tienes razón pero por no engañar a el – Haito era brillante lo tenia todo planeado

-y como quieres que lo engañemos – decía Hao algo mareado

-alguien tiene una pregunta mas productiva? - preguntaba Haito algo sorprendido

-señor Haito? - preguntaba Opacho que estaba sentado en el suelo – creo que la mejor manera es entregarle lo que el quiere

-exacto Opacho

-y darle confianza – agregaba Gech

-disculpame Hao pero estas de mas jajaja – Haito y los demás se reían mientras que Hao se pegaba cabezazos en la meza

-bueno creo que hay que moverse – dijo Gech mientras se estiraba

-ok estas serán sus partes Hao molesta a la doncella. tienes visitarla, llevala a lugares

llevale regalos no se... se creativo

-si Haito – Hao estaba algo molesto

-Opacho busca tipos fuertes serán necesarios en los próximos pasos

-si señor Haito

-Gech tu y yo haremos confiar a Zecht

-si claro

-ha... y Opacho elimina al trió de la flor

-y como señor?

-envialas a atacar a Jeanne

-si señor -respondió Opacho

Despues pasaron unas horas Haito y Gech estaban al lado de una fogata

-como quieres que Zecht confié en nosotros

-no lo se

-como que no sabes ademas ¡yo y Hao matamos a nuestros padres!

-de eso no te preocupes

-señor Haito – Opacho estaba detras

-que paso Opacho? - el trió de la flor va camino a atacar a la Doncella

-bien Opacho gracias

-¡irán a atacar! Vamos Haito

-ok vamos Opacho – Haito tomo a Opacho los puso en sus hombros y desaparecieron

llegaron a donde era la pelea Jeanne estaba sola al lado de un pequeño árbol mientras que las Hana gumi estaban al frente de ella

-déjenme -decía Jeanne mientras la arrinconaban

-por tu culpa el señor Hao nos expulso ahora morirás – decía Kanna

-shamash – el dios apareció detrás de ella . Los de mas la miraban

-que espíritu tan fuerte – decía Haito mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Shamash las enjaulo a las tres

-que nos harás

-lo que se merecen – shamash mato una por una . Jeanne lloraba – por que hago esto... -susurraba

-bravo! - gritaba Haito mientras aplaudía

-que hacen aquí – decía Jeanne mientras los miraba con desprecio

-buscábamos a Hao pensamos que estaría contigo no te preocupes jeje – Gech que estaba nervioso exageradamente nervioso

-bueno el lo dijo adiós – desaparecieron

-Jeanne estas bien? -preguntaba Hao que había llegado recientemente – no te ves bien dime ¿que te paso?

-Nada Hao -Jeanne abrazo a Hao mientras lloraba

BUENO NO PUSE MUCHO DE LO QUE DECIA EL TITULO POR QUE HERMANA LO PUSO Y CUANDO LO VI YA ESTABA PUBLICADO XDD

PROXIMO CAPITULO :NO ME MIENTAS


End file.
